ARC-0810
ARC-0810 or "Tank" was a member of Purple squad who wore a strong Delta armour. Tank particpated in the Second battle of Maridun and Rectus IV. Tank was a strong fighter to purple squad and was very skilled with grenades and DC-17A hand blasters and DC-15S blasters as well. Tank is an inderpendant thinker who had his own method of fighting droids and other enemies. During the Battle of Devaron Tank was killed from a blaster bolt to the neck. His own armour couldn't save him from dying in the Battle that cost him his life.When the battle finshed he was given a farewell and buried next to CL-4444 "Costin" because the honor was there. Tank was a good clone who didn't deserve to die on Devaron and not in a harsh battle they were finally winning. Tank also particpated in the battle of Rectuc IV and Maridun. During the battle of Maridun he was on the ground first fighting droids with his DC-17A hand blasters before backup arrived he shoot atleast 60 droids before the squad finished them off. He was also present when clone killer killed Dogma and Knockout. They escaped with two men down. During the battle of Rectus IV he was also first to land shooting through atleast 130 droids before the squad landed.During Rectus he resuced Frostbite from falling to his death from a droid that was about to step on his feet. And during the battle of Devaron he landed with the squad after been told to by ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." to stay with the groupo for once. He stormed in when things got heated up between Purple Squad and droids. Unfortunately he was killed from a blaster bolt to the neck. His attitude towards his brothers sometimes could be cold or harsh and sometimes even happy. Tank also was the only clone in Purple Squad with a Delta armour that had a retractible blade in the wrist, but even armor can be your downfall. When he was shot he told DV not to leave him on Devaron to take him back to the cruiser but it was to late 2 minutes later he died from the blast to the neck knowing he wouldn't survive Devaron he said to DV " Fight for freedom fight for your brothers and fight for you" before dying from lack of oxygen to the brain. DV contacted Costin Jr. saying that Tank was down and Costin Jr. said "He was a good soldier like all of us we are fighting for freedom, he didn't deserve it he will be missed greatly". DV on his first mission lost his brother Tank and almost losing Gree to battle droids. Tank's appereance was a short haircut and three scars across hi face and he was 1:83 metres tall like all clones in the army. Tank also used a DC-15A blaster rifle but only used this in the battle of Devaron he used his DC-17 hand blasters in all battle he particpated in and survived. Tank also a cranky/bossy/happy personallity.